1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus, and in particular to an electric powered tool requiring no internal power to drive the main shaft to rotate.
2. Prior Art
Electric powered tools, such as electric screwdrivers, or electric drills, improve the effectiveness and conveniences in work done. However, not all work can be done rapidly with these electric powered tools. For instance, these tools are not suitable for fine adjustment of screws, or loosening screws through one or two rotations, or drilling a small hole on a surface, etc. These work operations require manually operable tools. Recently, manufacturers have incorporated the advantages of a manual tool into an electrically powered tool by adding a connection member to connect the main shaft of the tool with the tool housing. However, such tools require an actuating component which requires manually triggering in order to provide a locking action. Although the main shaft can be locked and the reverse resistance of the engaged housing will not be reversely transmitted to the power source, such does cause the power source to drive without loading, and there are drawbacks when it is used.
These drawbacks of the conventional devices are as follows:
(1) The actuating components have to be triggered manually and therefore a triggering handle has to extend from the tool housing, while the rest of the components are mounted within the tool housing. Thus, the assembling of components is difficult and troublesome. PA1 (2) The actuating end of the actuating component can easily be worn out after a period of utilization. This will lower the locking force, which causes a lowering of transmission force. PA1 (3) The manufacturing of the tool housing is difficult for the reason that a hole for the triggering handle has to be made. PA1 (4) The inner and external sides of the engaging device are locked and cannot be driven. Thus, the motor cannot drive the main shaft. It can only be driven if the engaging function of the engaging device is released.
The above drawbacks are overcome by providing a powered, unidirectional output controlling apparatus.